


Rey y As

by WolfFromMars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Intense pinning, M/M, Menciones de corona, Segunda persona, cuarentena au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFromMars/pseuds/WolfFromMars
Summary: A Kai le toca pasar la cuarentena con su enemigo acérrimo de la universidad.Él nunca ha creído en eso de que el roce hace el cariño.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Rey y As

No es de extrañar que lo millenials tengan tanto miedo a las llamadas de teléfono.

Aquello que no puedes comunicar por texto es porque es demasiado importante. Las malas noticias se dan por teléfono.

Daniel Acerbi, doble grado en política y periodismo, Slytherin hasta la médula, pelirrojo, huérfano de madre.

No es la clase de persona que esperas que tenga sentimientos. Es la clase de persona que podría llegar a ser ese 0.1% de gente que tiene la vida hecha.

También tiene un aire de chungo que te parte los dientes, pero ese es otro tema.

El caso es que incluso una persona como  _ él  _ puede tener miedos.

No era tu intención escuchar. Te has llevado mal con él desde siempre, es verdad, pero esta cuarentena os ha convertido en compañeros de piso y llega un punto en el que te cansas de las constantes guerras.

Tú eres Kai, conocido por ser la única persona que planta cara al abusón de Daniel. Tienes una lengua de las que se escribirían historias si la gente no estuviese demasiado ocupada como para prestarte atención. (La cual mereces). 

Y aunque digan de ti que eres un capullo integral, cuando tu (a regañadientes) compañero de piso recibe una llamada con la temida noticia…

_ “Tu padre ha dado positivo. No, han cerrado los privados. Estamos esperando.” _

Bueno, ni siquiera tú podrías hurgar en esa llaga.

Te hubiera gustado ignorarlo, como sería educado hacer. Pero Dan (sí, le has empezado a llamar Dan en tu cabeza) se pone rígido de repente, te hace pensar en un erizo encrispandose, peligroso y dolorido.

El dilema del erizo, nos hacemos daño si estamos demasiado cerca.

No ves prudente abandonar el salón, no aún, cuando no se ha movido ni ha colgado. La parte racional de tu cabeza, que es a la que sueles escuchar la mayor parte del tiempo, porque nunca superaste esa fase adolescente de "no quiero tener sentimientos" te dice que salgas por patas, retirada a tu habitación, mañana será otro día.

Pero la cosa es.

Que tú quieres a tu padre con locura. Es la personificación de lo que es ser un buen padre. Y te ha criado con todo el amor que alguien como tú podría querer.

La cosa del dilema del erizo es que, aunque duela, nos intentamos acercar a otros. Por mucho que nos pinche.

Dan termina la llamada y pone el teléfono en la mesa. El salón está en silencio, interrumpido cuando dejas tu tercera taza de café en la mesa. Te levantas de la manera más sigilosa posible.

Metes las manos en los bolsillos, porque no sabes qué hacer con ellas, mientras haces un cálculo mental de la edad del padre de Dan. No es exactamente grupo de riesgo supones. Pero eso no significa nada cuando tú te abalanzas sobre el teléfono, esperando lo peor.

Aún no se ha movido, quieto en su silla, frente a la mesa donde coméis, y tú te acercas con pasos quietos. Buscas un guión que seguir en estos casos y los tiras todos por la basura. No es tu amigo. Ni siquiera es tu conocido, es peor. Ha sido siempre tu enemigo, el blanco de tus bromas y tú el suyo.

Y lo entendáis perfectamente. Era un idioma que ambos podíais hablar.

Pero aquí estáis.

Te plantas a su lado como un pasmarote, sintiéndome más incómodo de lo que te has sentido en mucho tiempo.

A esa distancia puedes ver cómo Dan se hincha con una inspiración de aire. Y como te suele pasar, vas de cero a cien en un segundo.

Piensas en las salas de espera llenas de contagiados. Piensas en los números de muertos que se retransmiten una y otra vez en pantalla. Tu lógica mente te suministra todos los datos que absorbes como una esponja y te los lanza a la cara sin ningún cuidado ni preocupación por ti.

Por eso no te gustan las emociones.

Sacas una mano del bolsillo, sintiéndola como una  _ cosa _ fuera de tu cuerpo. La intentas poner con cuidado en su espalda, consciente de repente de cómo se extienden tus dedos sobre su sudadera roja. Es suave al tacto, todo lo suave que nunca es él. No te da tiempo a registrar esta información.

Dan se crispa, como un gato erizandose, parece que quiere apartarse de tu mano pero o no tiene espacio o no tiene fuerza. Conoces a Dan, le has estudiado, has buscado todos sus puntos débiles. Y sabes que cuando le sobrepasa la situación, carga como un toro embravecido.

Sientes que has cometido todos los errores posibles, que no había manera peor de llevar la situación y te castigas en la privacidad de tu mente.

—A ver qué coño quieres. —Se gira para mirarte y echas de menos tu mente analítica, la que lo tiene todo bajo control, la que funciona como un ordenador. Estás seguro de que si pudieras volver a tomar las riendas, no sentirías tanto miedo. Ni tanta pena.

—No quería oírlo pero… Ya sabes. Altavoces altos.

—Pues si no querías oírlo significa que no es asunto tuyo. —Te aparta el brazo de un golpe, empujando la silla hacia atrás con los pies. Rechina contra el suelo y tú retrocedes, con tu mano en alto como un pazguato.

"En señal de paz," piensas. "Es para calmarlo. Controlo la situación"

  
  


—Solo era para decirte que… Que si quieres y necesitas hablar con alguien…

Dejas la frase colgando mientras estudias el gesto de su cara, intentando controlar la tormenta que ocurre en tu interior.

Su incredulidad duele, por algún motivo. Por supuesto que quieres que confíe en ti, es normal querer conocer a tu adversario todo lo posible.

Pero por otra parte… Simplemente quieres que confíe en ti.

"¿Con qué derecho?" Te pregunta tu mente traidora.

Dan intenta articular palabra un par de veces pero parece ser incapaz. Desvía la mirada mientras resopla y quieres estrechar la distancia entre vosotros (¿Cuando te has alejado tanto?), agarrarle los hombros y sacudirle mientras le pides que te deje ayudar, que te deje arreglarlo.

"La gente no está rota Kai."

Cuando vuelve a mirarte suelta una carcajada que no tiene ninguna gracia, solo sirve para mostrar los dientes. Una advertencia.

—No me conoces de nada.

—Dan...

—Y me vienes a decir. Que qué. ¿Que estás aquí para mí? ¿Que puedo llorar en tu hombro? ¿Es eso? Guau no te creía capaz pero oye. Seguro que te daría un montón de material para cuando volvamos a la normalidad ¿Eh?

—No…

—¿Sabes qué relación tengo con mi padre? Claro que no. A lo mejor es un capullo integral. —Se aparta de la silla, acercándose a ti. Retrocedes.— A lo mejor le odio. A lo mejor quiero que se muera. ¡A lo mejor esto es Navidad para mí! ¡Por fin decide cascarla, lo que he querido desde, veamos, ¿Los trece putos años?!

Están a punto de saltarse las lágrimas pero no sabes qué hacer con esta información. Quieres agarrarle y gritarle en la cara, pero en vez de eso sigues retrocediendo mientras te grita él, hasta que no puedes retroceder más. El gotele te da la misma dentera de siempre, incluso en esta situación.

No sabes dónde poner tus manos porque no quieres tocar esta horrible pared, pero Dan está invadiendo todo tu espacio personal. Le sacas un par de centímetros, pero te sientes mucho más pequeño de repente cuando vuestras narices están casi tocándose.

No puedes respirar.

—Y si el bastardo va y se muere justo cuando menos esperaba, ¡Pues es mi puta culpa por no estar preparado! ¡Y tú! ¡No pintas! ¡Nada!

Habla con los dientes, como si tuviese que reprimir morderte a cada palabra.

Tus nudillos están rozando contra su pantalón, vaqueros aunque llevéis días encerrados. Tienes un impulso de engarcharte en una de esas cositas de tela que sujetan el cinturón.

—Porque ese cabrón no merece las lágrimas de nadie. —Su volumen ha ido disminuyendo según se alteraba su respiración. Unas gotas han empezado a derramarse de sus párpados, a pesar de sus palabras. 

Da un paso atrás y ahí encaja todo en tu cabeza. Concibes las interacciones humanas como algo que se pierde y se gana. Y acaba de darte la clave de cómo ganar.

Dan coge aire, como intentando recuperarse de un golpe que no has dado. Casi puedes sentir como intenta recuperar su rabia, como un encendedor que no acaba de coger chispa. Su boca se llena de palabras furiosas, intentando encontrar en ellas su fuelle.

—El puto malnacido puede desaparecer de mi vida cuando quiera, no le…

Has dado un paso adelante, lo cual lo deja totalmente desconcertado. Pero nunca se retiraría de una pelea conscientemente, así que inclina ligeramente la cabeza, como si estuviese preparándose para embestir y respira pesadamente por la boca.

Vuelves a meterte en su espacio personal como hizo momentos antes él, tu cabeza gacha, vuestros ojos al mismo nivel.

Su pie tropieza con la silla y se planta en el sitio. Tú te sigues acercando y puedes sentir su respiración contra tus labios.

Por un poco segundo, piensas en besarle, en derretirte contra él cómo llevas días queriendo hacer, de agarrarle del pelo y no dejarle ir hasta que hubieses gemido todos tus secretos en su boca.

Pero no lo haces.

Rodeas su cuerpo con sus brazos, que reacciona como si no hubiese sido abrazado en toda su vida.

Se queda quieto y rígido mientras tú ocultas tu cara en su cuello, ambos respirando agitadamente.

Sientes como la ira de su interior intenta volver a aparecer, pero es como un coche calado, incapaz de arrancar.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, apoya su cabeza en tu hombro.

No te devuelve el abrazo. Demasiado pronto.

Pero cierra los ojos en tus brazos.

Y eso es suficiente.

***

Es como si hubieseis acostado. 

No porque… Lo hayáis hecho o porque… Te apetezca (no tocamos ese tema). Pero actúais de la misma forma que actuarían dos personas después de un rollo de una noche.

Nunca has tenido un rollo de una noche.

Dan ha vuelto a su ser gruñón pero extrañamente entrañable mientras tú te callas. Estar callado es el rasgo más prominente de tu personalidad, junto con ser un cabrón sabelotodo.

Desayunáis en silencio mientras lees las noticias en tu telefóno. Respondes al mensaje de tu padre sin prestarle mucha atención. Te ha enviado una foto de Bea, Ricky y Luan, sus orquídeas. Le has dicho mil veces que se compre un perro, que así tendría otro ser un poquito más receptivo que una planta con el que interactuar. No te hace caso.

Lanzas una mirada a Dan por encima de tu taza. Tiene un codo apoyado en la mesa y usa la mano del mismo brazo para aguantarse la cabeza. En la otra mira el móvil, igual que tú, su café mañanero olvidado. Tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Para una persona que parece estar tan enfadada todo el tiempo, tiene mucho cuidado con sus expresiones faciales. Por prueba y error sabes que ahora le podrías pillar totalmente desprevenido.

Aplastas la sensación que hay en tu interior diciéndote que a lo mejor te estás fijando  _ un poquito demasiado. _

Sabes, empíricamente, que Dan es un tío guapo. Pero eso no significa que tu tengas que sentir nada fuera de lo normal por él. Solo una sana rivalidad entre dos intelectos pares.

Apuras tu café.

***

_ Su cuerpo contra el tuyo, su respiración en tus labios, la sensación en tu estómago como si estuvieses a punto de precipitarte al vacío. _

_ Su cara _ ,  _ las lágrimas de impotencia y rabia que se transforman lentamente en otra cosa. Sus ojos se llenan de emoción mientras lo observas _ ,  _ se redondean _ ,  _ se hacen más grandes como si fueran a tragarte entero. _

_ Escondes la cara en su cuello porque no puedes mirarlo más _ ,  _ no lo soportas. Le oyes jadear en tu oído y sientes tu piel desnuda contra la suya. _

_ No puedes mirar, no puedes mirar, pero sientes como el calor de su cuerpo rodea el tuyo. Es asfixiante pero… No te apartas y no quieres apartarte. Quieres acercarlo más, quieres enterrarte en él, quieres mirarle a los ojos mientras os fundis en uno, quieres que te rete con esa sonrisa socarrona y arrancarsela de un mordisco, quieres clavarle las uñas en la espalda cuando… _

Son las tres de la mañana y el calor de tu cama es insoportable. Intentas moverte y compruebas que no es todo humedad. Emites un quedo quejido. Intentas limpiar el estropicio de la manera menos humillante posible. En tu camino al baño, ves que la luz que asoma por debajo de su puerta está encendida.

Haces un gran esfuerzo por no pensar en ello.

***

Echas de menos la época en la que jugabáis al poker. Empezó como una competición amistosa, al igual que vuestro concurso de “frases célebres de películas” (el papel con la cuenta de victorias sigue colgado en la nevera, pero destrozado después de vuestro desacuerdo sobre Mulán 2) y luego fue escalando en intensidad. Como todo lo que hacéis.

Vuelves a hacer un gran esfuerzo para no pensar en ello.

El caso es que lo echas de menos. Pero apenas os dirigís la palabra después del Incidente. Te preguntas brevemente cómo estará su padre. A pesar de su arrebato, su padre era su padre y se le notó que tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

Examinas la necesidad de querer hablar de ello con él con sorpresa. ¿Hasta qué punto va a llegar tu encariñamiento? Vas a tener que sacar las coronas de flores y aprender el Kumbayá, a este paso.

Como si tuviese leído la mente, Dan saca (no una corona de flores, gracias al señor) una baraja y la pone de un golpe en la mesa, reclinándose después en el sofá, con los brazos abiertos y las piernas separadas.

Es la clase de imagen que te esperas ver en un típico club nocturno, en la mesa en la que la gente se juega sus dedos en un estúpido concurso por ver quien es más macho.

Pues aquí hemos venido a jugar.

Te sientas en la silla, al lado opuesto del sofá en el que está sentado él. No tenéis un salón muy grande y de hecho la posición de esta silla interfiere justo en la línea de la tele con respecto al sofá. Y así es como te gusta.

Dan te mira coger el mazo de cartas y empezar a barajar, haciendo un gesto con la mandíbula como si tuviera algo en la boca. A veces le has visto con cajetillas de tabaco, sobretodo en la universidad, pero nunca le has visto fumarse uno.

Cuando te propones a repartir te para con una mano y un chasquido de lengua. Te apetece arrearle un puñetazo.

—Blackjack. —Dice simplemente.

Das tu consentimiento con un gruñido. Dejas el mazo a un lado, un sitio al que ambos llegáis.

Sacáis las primeras cartas. Un 9 y un 5.

Dan parece que va a decir algo, pero se lo piensa mejor. Esto es habitual. En la uni, solían decir que os “rondabais”, como dos depredadores estudiandose el uno al otro. Hay días en los que te parece divertido. Hay días en los que te pone de los nervios.

Decides meterte tú solo el palo entre las ruedas porque estás encerrado, estresado y tu único contacto humano es este pavo que intenta ser un peaky blinder y se queda en nada.

—¿Qué tal tu padre? —Dices mientras sacas una carta. Un 7. En total, 21. Blackjack. Muestras las cartas y sonríes.

Dan te mira con una mezcla de ofensa y algo que no puedes identificar. Como un brillo extraño que te acelera la respiración.

Estás imaginando cosas.

—En la UCI. —Reparte otra mano.— Pero tiene a no sé cuánta gente detrás consiguiendole médicos especialistas y una habitación para él solo. Mala hierba…

—Poderoso caballero don dinero.

Pone los ojos en blanco brevemente. Miras tus cartas, a las que no habías estado prestando atención. Te pasas.

—¿Tu padre?

—Bien. —Sabe que te llama cada día y su potente voz barítona probablemente pueda oírse más allá del altavoz.— Preocupado, como todos, supongo.

Gruñe una afirmación y juega otra mano. Continuáis en silencio durante un rato hasta que Dan decide romperlo.

—Es un cabrón que tiene a toda la familia comiendo de su mano. Estará perfectamente.

—¿Me quieres convencer a mí o a ti?

Dan tira las cartas a la mesa y te fulmina con la mirada. Pero puedes soportarlo. Estás acostumbrado.

—No me importa ese tío.

—Solo preguntaba.

Resopla y no vuelve a coger sus cartas. Inclina la cabeza ligeramente y sabes que lo próximo que salga de su boca va a ser interesante. Tiene ese tic, cuando se pone taciturno, te sabes todos sus gestos al dedillo.

—¿Qué quieres, Kai?

¿eh?

—¿Eh? —Expresas elocuentemente.

—Que a qué juegas.

—Black…

—No.

Se levanta y si no hubiese una mesa entre vosotros tienes la sensación que estaría sobre ti, una presencia amenazante de la cual tienes menos miedo cada día.

“¿Por qué?”

Apoya las manos en la mesa, agachado en una posición como si estuviera a punto de saltar.

—Tú y yo no nos llevamos bien. De nunca. ¿Esta situación? Un infierno, pero no se puede hacer nada, se asume y a otra cosa. Pero, ¿esto? Me pierde. Y no me gusta.

—¿El… Preguntarte por tu vida?

—El interesarte. El hablar, el… La compañía, ¡no lo sé!

Ha ido rodeando la mesa según sus movimientos se volvían más espásmicos. Parecía realmente alterado y a ti te entra el pánico.

Se ha dado cuenta. Se ha dado cuenta de las miradas que te permites porque eres débil. Se ha dado cuenta de qué circula por tu subconsciente. Te va a dar una paliza por imbécil, por pensar que te lo podías permitir.

Imbécil imbécil imbécil.

Te levantas como con un resorte. Tropiezas con la silla y esta va al suelo. Ha llegado hasta ti, con los brazos en tensión y la mandíbula apretada.

Sientes que quieres agarrarle, que tus dedos codiciosos le recorran como cientos de pequeñas serpientes. Cuando él estuviese bajo tu control, finalmente podrías admitirlo, finalmente estarías suficiente seguro para admitir que tu obsesión con él va más allá de la rencilla que tenéis. O quizás es la rencilla, pero entendida de otra manera. Algo que no entiendes pero que te consume por dentro, que te llama, que lleva a la perdición.

—Eres un… Un bicho taimado y calculador y no sé cual es tu plan para todo esto pero lo averiguaré. No va a quedar nada de ti que recoger.— Se le está yendo la fuerza por la boca y lo sabes. Quizá es eso lo que le lleva a tu mente a decir “dime más.”

Quieres sacudirte por los hombros y darte una hostia porque, ¡¿Por qué no tienes miedo?! ¡¿Por qué sigues aquí sin poner distancia, por qué sigues insistiendo que hay algo más entre vosotros dos que una enemistad infantil y una convivencia forzosa?!

—¿Sí, eh?— Respondes, haciendo uso de tu amplio vocabulario.

—Te voy a masticar entero y no va a quedar nada. Trocitos tan pequeños que no van a reconocerte.

Te has dado la vuelta y notas la mesa en las rodillas. Dejas que tu cuerpo se incline ligeramente, sin llegar a sentarte pero usandola de apoyo.

—¿Y?— No sabes de dónde sale tu voz porque tú no le has dado permiso, hay muchas cosas que no estás entendiendo de esta situación, pero tu cerebro parece haberse tomado unas vacaciones y nadie puede encontrarle en este momento.

—Voy a… ¡Joder! —Pone las manos a ambos lados de tu cuerpo, agarrando la mesa con fuerza. Muerde las palabras más que decirlas.— Voy a desgarrarte desde dentro, voy a aplastarte bajo mi pie, voy a…

Estás demasiado cerca y por algún motivo, echas de menos una pared en tu espalda. Pero sientes que de todas formas no podrías escapar.

Sientes cómo estáis respirando el mismo, como no hay nada más para ti más allá de sus labios secos y resquebrajados, cuando dice:

—Voy a destrozarte.

—Empieza.

***

Se podría categorizar como beso lo que sucedió a continuación, sí. En un sentido amplio de la palabra. En práctica, se parecía más al primer mordisco que le das a una manzana cuando estás hambriento. Ambos chicos producían sonidos que nunca habrían permitido escuchar al otro. Kai se retrepó en la mesa y atrajo a Dan hacia sí, que seguía agarrando la mesa, los nudillos poniéndose ya blancos.

Tiraban de lo que pillasen, ropa, pelo, un brazo, la parte baja de la espalda. Se recorrían como dos piezas que no acaban de encajar y están buscando como moldearse. Ambos querían agarrar al otro y mantenerlo firme, pero el otro tenía distintos planes.

Este frenetismo paró de repente cuando Dan se levantó. Kai se había agarrado a él como un koala y cuando sintió movimiento hundió la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, según éste le levantaba de la mesa.

Hubo un respiro, sus corazones atronando en sus oídos. Ambos tenían la imperiosa necesidad de continuar pero…

Dan agachó la cabeza, intentando respirar hondo, uno de los ejercicios que le habían aconsejado para controlar sus brotes de ira.

Ambos formaban un reflejo curioso, con sus caras hundidas en el hombro del otro. Dan, siendo como es, le dio un mordisco en él.

—¡Eh! —Kai se apartó de él y Dan alzó la mirada. Si ya estaba colorado de antes, ser consciente de la situación hizo que su cara adquiriese tonos antes insospechados.

—Um.

—Voy a…

—Ya, sí.

Kai se desenroscó con cuidado y se deslizó ligeramente hasta poner los pies en el suelo. Esto produjo un roce que ambos chicos decidieron ignorar como caballeros pero que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.

Pusieron un poco de distancia entre hecho, Dan aun con la cabeza gacha y Kai desviando todo lo posible la mirada.

—Tengo um…

—Tarea.

—Sí, deberes y eso.

—Sí, yo también.

—Claro, claro.

—Bueno, —Dan se aclaró la garganta.— Buen Blackjack.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí.

—Pues… eso.

Convirtiendo su boca en una línea recta, Dan salió del salón.

Kai se fijó en que no había recogido las cartas. De las cosas más absurdas y pedantes en las que podía fijarse ahora mismo pero…

Por el rabillo del ojo vio la última mano de Dan antes de… Bueno. Antes.

Un rey y un as. El Blackjack perfecto,

Claro que sí.

Con un resoplido a medio camino entre el fastidio y el humor sin gracia, Kai se fue a su cuarto.


End file.
